jurassicparkfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Triceratops
thumb|310pxTriceratops (del griego tri-/τρι- ="tres", kéras/κέρας ="cuerno", y -ōps/-ωψ ="cara"; "cara de tres cuernos'") es un género de dinosaurios ceratopsianos ceratópsidos, que vivieron a finales del período Cretácico , hace aproximadamente 68 y 65 millones de años, en el Maastrichtiano, en lo que hoy es Norteamérica. Es uno de los últimos géneros en aparecer antes del gran evento de extinción masiva del Cretácico-Terciario. Llevaba un gran volante del cuello óseo y tres cuernos; cuerpo grande sobre cuatro fornidas patas, y con semejanzas en aspecto con el moderno rinoceronte, Triceratops es uno de los más reconocidos de todos los dinosaurios. Aunque compartiera el territorio con el temible Tyrannosaurus y fuera cazado por él, no está claro si los dos lucharon de la manera representada a menudo en exhibiciones de museo o en imágenes populares. Aún no se ha encontrado un esqueleto completo de Triceratops, aunque la criatura está bien documentada por numerosos restos parciales recogidos desde la introducción del género en 1887. La función de sus volantes y los tres cuernos faciales distintivos ha inspirado largas discusiones. Aunque se vean tradicionalmente como armas defensivas contra depredadores, las últimas teorías proponen que es más probable que estas características fueron utilizadas durante el cortejo sexual y exhibiciones de dominancia, como la cornamenta de los modernos reno, cabra blanca, o escarabajo rinoceronte. Triceratops es el mejor conocido de los ceratópsidos, pero la colocación exacta del género dentro del grupo ha sido sin embargo un punto de discusión entre los paleontólogos. Dos especies, T. horridus y T. porosus, son actualmente consideradas válidas, aunque se han descrito muchas otras. Recientes investigaciones parecen apuntar a que el conocido ceratópsido, Torosaurus, representa una forma completamente madura de Triceratops más que un género aparte Descripción El tamaño de los individuos de Triceratops se estima entre los 7,8 y 9 metros de largo y 2,9 a 3 de altura.7 8 Los Triceratops eran animales herbívoros, recios y voluminosos, pesaban entre 6,1 y 12 toneladas. Lo más distintivo era su gran cabeza, una de las más grande de todos los animales terrestres. Pudo haber medido alrededor de 2 metros de largo, y casi podía alcanzar un tercio de la longitud total del animal. Sólo tenía un cuerno en el hocico, sobre las narinas, y un par de cuernos de aproximadamente 1 metro de largo, sobre cada ojo. En la parte trasera del cráneo tenía un volante relativamente corto y óseo. La mayoría de los otros ceratópsidos tenían grandes fenestras en sus volantes, mientras que los de Triceratops eran totalmente sólidos. El Triceratops tenía un cuerpo robusto y poderoso, caminado sobre sus cuatros extremidades que eran muy fuertes y con los dedos de las extremidades anteriores con cinco dedos y cuatro en las posteriores, todos formando un fuerte casco. Se movían sobre sus cuatro gruesas patas; las delanteras destacaban por su fuerza, ya que debían soportar el peso de un cráneo de dimensiones desproporcionadas. Aunque ciertamente cuadrúpedo, la postura de estos dinosaurios ha sido objeto de largo debate.Originalmente se creyó que las extremidades anteriores del animal tuvieron que estar dispuestas en ángulos desde el tórax para mejorar el soporte del peso de la cabeza. Esta posición se puede ver en las clásicas pinturas de Charles Knight y Rudolph Zallinger. Sin embargo, evidencia icnológica en forma de vías de huellas de ceratópsidos, y las reconstrucciones recientes de esqueletos tanto reales como digitales parecen demostrar que Triceratops mantuvo una postura vertical durante la locomoción normal, con los codos arqueados levemente hacia fuera, en un estado intermedio entre completamente vertical y completamente arqueado, como en el rinoceronte moderno. Esta conclusión no imposibilita un paso arqueado para las confrontaciones o la alimentación. Desde su coronilla y extendiéndose sobre el cuello, Triceratops poseía un collarín óseo, en el que se desplegaba una capa de piel, profusamente irrigada por numerosos vasos sanguíneos, de lo que se tiene cuenta dada las improntas que estos capilares dejaron en el hueso fósil. Erróneamente se pensó en la antigüedad que este collarín cumplía una función defensiva para el animal, lo que ha sido descartado recientemente dada la fragilidad del collarín, que no constituía una placa ósea lo suficientemente solida y completa. Algunos paleontólogos incluso han llegado a sugerir que una lesión en dicho collarín puede haber resultado en extremo nociva para el animal, dada su alta irrigación sanguínea. Entre las numerosas funciones que se han atribuido a esta formación ósea, se encuentran las de termoregulación y de exhibición tanto sexual como defensiva, fundadas en la circulación sanguínea del animal. En el primer caso, actuando como una vela similar al caso del Spinosaurus, y en las segundas alternativas, debido al enrrojecimiento que supuestamente habría adoptado el collarín al aumentar el flujo sanguíneo, como en las placas del Stegosaurus. La piel del animal era gruesa y presentaba unas pequeñas protuberancias que se diseminaban por su cuerpo de manera irregular.La boca recuerda a un pico de loro, mientras que la dentadura revela que la alimentación de los Triceratops era eminentemente herbívora. Tras arrancar los brotes y hojas trituraba el alimento con hileras de dientes localizados en el fondo de la boca que le servían como un mecanismo para esquilar el alimento. Esas piezas dentales crecían de nuevo una vez se desgastaban. Ya que la posición del cráneo es bastante baja, lo más probable es que su comportamiento alimentario fuese eminentemente ramoneador. Los dientes de Triceratops son uno de los fósiles más abundantes del final del Cretácico en el norte de Estados Unidos, sugiriendo que fueron los herbívoros dominantes de su tiempo. El cráneo distintivo de Triceratops tenía un solo cuerno nasal, corto y grueso, localizado sobre las ventanas de la nariz, además de un par de cuernos de aproximadamente 1 metro de longitud, los cuales, estaban ubicados sobre las cuencas oculares. Las crías tenían los cuernos rectos, con una longitud de 5-12 centímetros,15 antes de que maduren y comience a crearse una curvatura. La parte posterior del cráneo posee una pequeña concavidad huesuda. Se han propuesto un diverso número de teorías sobre el uso de los cuernos: Como defensa contra los terópodos. Como medio de comunicación entre miembros de su manada. Como medio de disputa de territorios y apareamiento. Como medio de cortejo. Como un símbolo de estatus que reflejaba (o determinaba) su posición en la manada. Como puntos de anclaje para los músculos de la quijada. Como un medio de termorregulación. El primer especímen nombrado hoy considerado un Triceratops es un par de cuernos orbitales unidos a un pedazo del techo del cráneo, encontrado cerca de Denver, Colorado en la primavera de 1887. Este epecimen fue enviado a Othniel Charles Marsh, quien creyó que provenía de rocas de una formación que fuera datada en el Plioceno, y que los huesos pertenecían a un gran e inusual bisonte, que él llamo Bison alticornis. Marsh msimo fue el primero en describir los dinosaurios con cuernos, un año después al presentar al Ceratops a partir de restos fragmentarios, pero siguió pensando que B. alticornis era un mamífero del Plioceno. Hizo falta un tercer espécimen para que cambiara de posición. Ese espécimen recogido en 1888 por John Bell Hatcher de la Foremación Lance de Wyoming, fue inicialmente descrita como otra especie de Ceratops. Después de estudiarlo Marsh cambi de ideas y le dio su propio nombre genérico Triceratops, aceptando su Bison alticornis como otra especie de Ceratops (it would later be added to Triceratops. La robusta naturaleza del cráneo de estos animales ha permitido que muchos ejemplares se hayan preservado como fósiles, lo que también ha ayudado a que puedan ser estudiadas variaciones entre diversas subespecies. Restos de Triceratops han sido encontrados en los Estados de EE. UU. Montana y Dakota del Sur ademas de Colorado y Wyoming, y en la provincias canadienses de Saskatchewan y Alberta. En las primeras décadas posteriores a la descripción de Triceratops, se rescató varios esqueletos, que variaban en menor o mayor grado del Triceratops original, llamado T. horridus por Marsh (del latín horridus =rugoso, sugiriendo la textura rugosa de aquellos huesos pertenecientes al espécimen tipo, más tarde identificado como un individuo anciano). Las especies conocidas de triceratópos incluyen al T. prorsus (Marsh, 1890) y al T. horridus (Marsh, 1889). Anteriormente se creyó que el dicerátopo era una especie de Triceratops, pero actualmente este se encuentra reconocido como un género distinto.En las primera décadas posteriores a la descripción de Triceratops, varios cráneos fueron recogidos, que variaban en menor o mayor grado del Triceratops original, llamado T. horridus por Marsh del latín horridus =rugoso, sugiriendo la textura rugosa de aquellos huesos pertenecientes al espécimen holotipo, más tarde identificado como un individuo anciano. Esta variación no es de asombrar, dado que los cráneos de Triceratops son objetos tridimensionales grandes, que vienen de individuos de diversas edades y de ambos sexos, y que fueron sujetos a diversas cantidades y direcciones de presión durante la fosilización. Los investigadores nombrarían éstas como especies separadas (enumeradas abajo), y armaron varias filogenenicas de cómo se relacionaron el uno con el otro. En la primera tentativa de entender las muchas especies, Lull encontró a dos grupos, aunque no dijera cómo los distinguió: uno compuesto por T. horridus, T. prorsus y T. brevicornus, el otro por T. elatus y T. calicornis. Dos especies, T. serratus y T. flabellatus se mantuvieron aparte de estos grupos. En 1933, y en su revisión de la monografía fundamental de 1907 de Hatcher-Marsh-Lull de todos los ceratopsidos conocidos, conservó sus dos grupos y dos especies no afiliadas, con un tercer linaje de T. obtusus y T. hatcheri caracterizados por un cuerno nasal muy pequeño .T. horridus-T. prorsus-T. brevicornus probablemente un linaje más conservador, con un aumento de tamaño del cráneo y una disminución del tamaño del cuerno nasal , y T. elatus-T. calicornis fue definido por sus largos cuernos orbitales y pequeño cuerno nasal. C. M. Sternberg hizo una modificación al agregar a T. eurycephalus y sugiriendo que ligara los segundos y tercer linajes más juntos que estos con el linaje de T. horridus. Este patrón fue seguido hasta los grandes estudios de la décadas de 1980 y 1990. Estos resultados, sin embargo, fueron discutidos algunos años más tarde por Catherine Forster, que realizó el material de Triceratops más exhaustivamente y concluyó que los restos cabían en dos especies, T. horridus y T. prorsus, aunque el cráneo distintivo de T. (hoy Nedoceratops) hatcheri se diferenciaba bastante como para autorizar un género separado. Ella encontró que T. horridus y varias otras especies permanecían juntas, y T. prorsus y T. brevicornus estaban colocadas solas, y puesto que había muchos más especímenes en el primer grupo, ella sugirió que éste significó que los dos grupos eran dos especies. Es todavía posible interpretar las diferencias como la representación de una sola especie con dimorfismo sexual.Con tiempo, sin embargo, la idea de que los variados cráneos pudieran ser representantes de la variación individual dentro de una o dos especies ganó apoyo. En 1986, Ostrom y Wellnhofer publicaron un trabajo en el cual propusieron que hubiera solamente una especie, Triceratops horridus. La parte de su análisis razonable era que generalmente hay solamente una o dos especies de cualquier animal grande en una región con los modernos elefante y jirafa en el África de hoy. A sus resultados, Lehman agregó los viejos linajes del Período de Lull-Sternberg combinados con madurez y dimorfismo sexual, sugiriendo que T. horridus-T. prorsus-T. brevicornus estaba compuesto por hembras y T. calicornis-T. elatus por machos, y T. obtusus-T. hatcheri por viejos machos enfermos. Su razonamiento era que los machos tenían cuernos más altos y erguidos y cráneos más grandes, y las hembras tenían cráneos más pequeños con cuernos más cortos, hacia adelante. En 2009 John Scannella agregó una nueva dimensión a la discusión con la posible reclasificación de Torosaurus, visto generalmente como un género separado de ceratópsido, y representado por individuos maduros machos de Triceratops. La evidencia fósil sugiere que las características que distinguen a Torosaurus eran simplemente características adquiridas por individuos de Triceratops, quizás representando un sexo, más viejos. Scannella y Denver Fowler (2009) también apoyaron la separación de T. prorsus y T. horridus, y notaron que las dos especies estaban separadas estratigráficamente dentro de la formación Hell Creek, indicando que nunca vivieron juntas al mismo tiempo. Especies válidas T. horridus (Marsh, 1889) (originalmente Ceratops) (especie tipo) T. prorsus (Marsh, 1890) Especies dudosas Las siguientes son especies consideradas dudosas, y están basadas en restos muy incompletos o pobres para distinguirlas de una especie conocida de Triceratops. T. albertensis (C. M. Sternberg, 1949) T. alticornis (Marsh, 1887 (originalmente Bison)) T. eurycephalus (Schlaikjer, 1935) T. galeus (Marsh, 1889) T. ingens (Lull, 1915) T. maximus (Brown, 1933) T. sulcatus (Marsh, 1890) Errores de asignación T. brevicornus (Hatcher, 1905) (=T. prorsus) T. calicornus (Marsh, 1898) (=T. horridus) T. elatus (Marsh, 1891) (=T. horridus) T. flabellatus (Marsh, 1889) (=T. horridus) T. hatcheri (Lull, 1907) (=Nedoceratops hatcheri) T. mortuarius (Cope, 1874) (nomen dubium; originalmente Polyonax; =Polyonax mortuarius) T. obtusus (Marsh, 1898) (=T. horridus) T. serratus (Marsh, 1890) (=T. horridus) T. sylvestris (Cope, 1872) (nomen dubium; originalmente Agathaumas sylvestris) Torosaurus Torosaurus es un ceratópsido identificado por primera vez dos años después de Triceratops en 1891, a partir de dos cráneos. El género Torosaurus recuerda a Triceratops en la edad geológica, distribución, anatomía y tamaño, siendo reconocido como su pariente más cercano. Se diferencia por un cráneo más largo con dos grandes ventanas en su gola. Paleontólogos investigadores de la ontogenia de los dinosaurios de la Formación Hell Creek de Montana, han presentado recientemente evidencia de que ambos son en realidad un solo género. John Scannella, en su trabajo presentado en Bristol, Reino Unido a la conferencia de la Sociedad para la Paleontología de Vertebrados (Septiembre 25 del 2009) reclasificó a especímenes maduros de Torosaurus como individuos viejos, quizás de un solo sexo de Triceratops. Jack Horner, el mentor de Scannella en la Universidad de Montana, observa que los cráneos de ceratopsidos consisten en hueso metaplástico. Una característica del hueso metaplastico es que se alarga y se acorta en un cierto plazo, extendiendo y reabsorbiendo a las nuevas formas. Una variedad significativa de formas se observa incluso en esos cráneos identificados ya como Triceratops. Horner observa: " donde está la orientación del cuerno hacia atrás en jóvenes y hacia delante en adultos". El aproximadamente 50% de todos los cráneos de subadultos de Triceratops tienen dos áreas finas en el volante que corresponden con la colocación de los "hoyos" en los cráneos de Torosaurus, sugiriendo que los agujeros se desarrollaron para compensar el peso que habría ido apareciendo con la maduración de los individuos Triceratops. Dicha idea fue controvertida en 2011 por el especialista en ceratopsios Andrew Farke. Él publicó una redescripción de Nedoceratops hatcheri, una especie problemática que en varias ocasiones se ha considerado como representante de su propio género, un sinónimo de alguna especie de Triceratops o bien una especie distinta del mismo, o, según la hipótesis de Scannella y Horner, un ejemplo de un estadio de crecimiento intermedio entre las formas conocidas como Triceratops y Torosaurus. Farke concluyó que Nedoceratops hatcheri es un individuo adulto de su propio género, cercanamente relacionado a Triceratops. Él también concluyó que los cambios requeridos para "convertir" un Triceratops en un Torosaurus serían un proceso sin precedente entre los ceratópsidos, pues requeriría la adición de huesos epoccipitales, reversión de la textura del hueso de adulto a un estado inmaduro y de vuelta al adulto, y un tardío crecimiento de los agujeros en la gola. Ojoceratops y Tatankaceratops. En un artículo subsecuente, el paleontólogo Nick Longrich afirmó que la sinonimización de Triceratops y Torosaurus no podía ser apoyada sin formas intermedias mejores que las provistas por Scannella y Horner. Longrich sin embargo, estuvo de acuerdo en que Nedoceratops es un sinónimo de Triceratops, e incluso sugirió que el recientemente descrito Ojoceratops era indistinguible de los especímenes de T. horridus previamente atribuidos a la especie obsoleta T. serratus. Longrich señaló que otra nueva especie, Tatankaceratops, poseía una extraña mezcla de características de los ejemplares juveniles y adultos de Triceratops. Longrich notó que esto podría representar una especie enana de Triceratops o simplemente un ejemplar de Triceratops con un desorden en su desarrollo que causó que parara de crecer prematuramente. Triceratops es el dinosaurio mejor conocido del género Ceratopsidae, una familia dentro de Ceratopsia, los dinosaurios con cuernos. La localización exacta de Triceratops entre los ceratopsianos se ha discutido durante muchos años. La confusión provenía principalmente de la combinación de volantes cortos y sólidos, similares a los de Centrosaurinae, y de los cuernos largos de la frente, más relacionados con Ceratopsinae, también conocido como Chasmosaurinae. En la primera descripción de dinosaurios con cuernos, R. S. Lull propuso dos linajes, uno para Monoclonius y Centrosaurus incluyendo a Triceratops, con el otro incluyendo a Ceratops y Torosaurus, haciendo a Triceratops un centrosaurino de hoy. Revisiones posteriores apoyaron esta visión, describieron formalmente los primeros, el grupo de volante corto como Centrosaurinae, incluyendo Triceratops, y el segundo, el de los volantes largos como Chasmosaurinae. En 1949, C. M. Sternberg fue el primero que cuestiono esta posición y propuso que Triceratops estaba más relacionado con Arrhinoceratops y Chasmosaurus de acuerdo con características del cráneo y cuernos, haciendo a Triceratops un ceratopsino o chasmosaurino suegun la antigua denominación. Sin embargo esto fue ignorado por John Ostrom, posteriormente por David Norman, ambos incluyendo a Triceratops dentro de Centrosaurinae. Posteriores descubrimientos y estudios apoyaron la visión de Sternberg sobre la posición de Triceratops, con Lehman definiendo las subfamilias en 1990 y diagnosticando a Triceratops como ceratopsino (chasmosaurino según el caso) en base de varias características morfológicas. De hecho, entra bien en la subfamilia del ceratopsino, aparte de su una característica, la de un volante corto. Posteriores estudios de Peter Dodson, incluyen un análisis cladistico de 199037 y un estudio de 1993 usando RFTRA (análisis de resistencia de rho y theta ajustado), una técnicas morfometricas qué mide sistemáticamente semejanzas en la forma del cráneo, refuerza la posición de Triceratops en la subfamilia Ceratopsinae. En la sistemática filogenética, el género se ha utilizado como punto de referencia en la definición de Dinosaurio. Los dinosaurios se han definido como todos los descendientes del antepasado común más reciente de Triceratops y Neornithes, es decir los pájaros modernos. Además los dinosaurios con cadera de aves, Ornithischia, han sido definido como todos los dinosaurios con un antepasado común más reciente al Triceratops que con las aves modernas. Durante muchos años después de su descubrimiento los orígenes evolutivos de Triceratops fueron desconocidos. En 1922 el recientemente descubierto Protoceratops fue visto como su antepasado. Henry Fairfield Osborn, pero muchas décadas pasaron antes de nueva información saliera a luz. Sin embargo, en los últimos años han sido fructíferos en el descubrimiento de varios dinosaurios relacionados con los antepasados de Triceratops. Zuniceratops, el ceratopsiano conocido más antiguo con los cuernos de la frente, fue descrito a finales de la decáda de 1990, y Yinlong, el primer ceratopsiano del Jurásico en 2005. Estos nuevos hallazgos han sido vitales en el entendimiento de los orígenes de los dinosaurios con cuernos sugiriendo un origen en Asia durante el jurásico, y la aparición de los verdaderos dinosaurios con cuernos, los ceratópsidos a principios del Cretácico Superior en Norteamérica. Como Triceratops se ve cada vez más como un miembro de la subfamilia de volante largo, Ceratopsinae, un probable antepasado puede haberse parecido a Chasmosaurus , que prosperó unos 5 millones de años antes. Aunque comúnmente a los Triceratops se los retrate como animales de manada, actualmente hay poca evidencia sobre esto. Mientras que varios géneros de dinosaurios con cuernos se conocen de lecho de huesos que contienen los huesos desde dos a centenares o miles de individuos, hasta la fecha hay solamente un lecho de hueso documentado dominado por huesos de Triceratops: un lugar en el sudeste de Montana con restos de tres jóvenes. Puede ser importante que solamente jóvenes estaban presentes. Por muchos años solo se encontraron individuos solitarios de Triceratops. Sin embargo estos restos son muy comunes, por ejemplo, Bruce Erickson, Un paleontologo del Museo de Ciencias de Minnesota, ha reportado que se conocen 200 especímenes de T. prorsus en la Formación Hell Creek de Montana. Igualmente, Barnum Brown comento haber visto más de 500 cráneos en el campo. Debido a que los dientes, fragmentos del cuerno, fragmentos del volante, y otros fragmentos del cráneo de Triceratops son los fósiles abundantes en la Etapa fáunica del Lanciano a finales del Maastrichtiano durante el Cretácico Superior, hace 68 a 65 millones de años atrás en Norteamérica occidental, se lo ve como entre los herbívoros dominantes de su tiempo, si no el herbívoro más dominante. En 1986, Robert Bakker estimo que compone 5/6 de la fauna de grandes dinosaurios a finales del cretácico. A diferencia de otros animales, los restos del cráneo son más comunes los lod hueso postcraniales, sugiriendo que el cráneo tuviera un potencial inusualmente alto de preservación. Los Triceratops eran herbívoros, debido a su cabeza baja, su alimento principal era probablemente plantas de crecimiento bajo, aunque pudieron haber podido derribar árboles más alto con sus cuernos, pico, y cuerpo. Las quijadas terminaban en un pico profundo y estrecho, que se cree que habría sido mejor en arrancar y rumorear que para morder.Los dientes del Triceratops estaban colocados en los grupos llamados baterías, de 36 a 40 columnas de dientes a cada lado de cada quijada con 3 a 5 dientes apilados por columna, dependiendo del tamaño del animal. Triceratops era uno de los últimos géneros de ceratópsidos en aparecer antes de la extinción masiva del Cretácico-Terciario. Los relacionados Nedoceratops y Torosaurus, y el más distante y diminuto Leptoceratops , estaban también presentes, aunque sus restos se han encontrado raramente. Esto le da un total de 432 a 800 dientes, de los cuales solamente una fracción estaba funcionando en un momento dado, el reemplazo de los diente era continuo y ocurría a lo largo de la vida del animal. Estos actuaban cortando en una posición vertical o casi vertical. El gran tamaño y numero de los dientes de un Triceratops sugiere que comieron volúmenes grandes de material vegetal fibroso, por lo que se ha sugerido que palmeras y cycas formaban la mayor parte de su dieta, y otros sugirieron helechos, que crecería en praderas. Ha habido mucha especulación sobre las funciones de las características principales de triceratops. Las dos teorías principales han girado alrededor de uso en combate, o exhibición en el cortejo, con esta última idea consideradas como la función primaria más probable. Tempranamente, Lull propuso que la gola sirviera de anclaje a los músculos de la masticación, permitiendole una mayor potencia muscular. Esto ha sido aceptado por otros autores durante muchos años, pero estudios posteriores no encontraron la evidencia de grandes zonas de inserción muscular en los huesos del volante. triceratops otra importante línea de pensamiento vio al volante y los cuernos como armas en la lucha contra depredadores como el Tyrannosaurus, esta idea fue propuesta por primera vez por C. H. Sternberg en 1917 y 70 años después por Robert Bakker. Hay evidencia de que un tiranosaurio ha tenido un encuentro agresivo contra un Triceratops, basándose en la parcialmente cicatrizadas marcas de dientes de tiranosaurio en el cuerno supraorbital y hueso escamoso de un Triceratops.El cuerno mordido está también quebrado, con nuevo crecimiento óseo después de la rotura. Que animal fue el agresor es desconocido.56 Si se sabe que el tiranosaurio se alimentaba de Triceratops. Evidencia de esto incluye un ilion y sacro de triceratops con grandes marcas de dientes que corresponden al depredador. En 2005, un documental de la BBC, La verdad sobre los dinosaurios asesinos, probaba cómo un Triceratops pudo haberse defendido contra depredadores grandes como tiranosaurio. Para ver si el Triceratops habría podido cargar contra otros dinosaurios, como un rinoceronte del moderno, un cráneo artificial del Triceratops fue hecho y propulsado sobre la piel simulada de u tiranosaurio a 24 kilómetros por hora. Los cuernos de la frente penetraron la piel, pero el cuerno de la nariz y el pico no podría, y el frente del cráneo se rompió. La conclusión extraída era que habría sido imposible que el Triceratops se defienda de esta manera, en lugar de esto probablemente se afirmaba en el suelo cuando eran atacados por los depredadores grandes, usando sus cuernos para cornear si el depredador se acercaba bastante. Sin embargo, hay defectos en la metodología. El cráneo fue fijado a un marco de acero y no tenía la gama de movimiento o de compresión dada por una espina dorsal flexible y un cuerpo muscular. Un Triceratops sería incapaz de funcionar y de golpear algo de una manera tan artificial... Además del combate con los depredadores usando los cuernos las clásicas representaciones de Triceratops los muestran enfrentándose en combate con los cuernos trabados. Mientras que los estudios demuestran que tal actividad sería factible, per a diferencia de los animales de cuernos actuales, hay desacuerdo sobre si lo hicieron realmente. Además, aunque aparezcan hoyos, agujeros, lesiones, y el otros daños en los cráneos de Triceratops y los cráneos de otros ceratópsidos, que se atribuyen a menudo al daño por los cuerno en el combate, hallazgos recientes de un estudio no encontraron alguna evidencia de lesiones por el empuje de cuerno que causen estas formas de daño, por ejemplo, no hay evidencia de la infección o de la cura. En lugar, las enfermedades no-patológicas con resorción del hueso, o desconocidas del hueso, se sugieren como causas. Sin embargo, un estudio más nuevo comparó índices de incidencia de lesiones del cráneo en Triceratops y Centrosaurus, demostrado que éstos eran constantes con Triceratops usando sus cuernos en combate y el volante adaptado como estructura protectora, mientras que un índice de patologías más baja en Centrosaurus puede indicar la representación visual más que el uso físico de la ornamentación craneal, o una forma de combate centrada en el cuerpo algo más que en la cabeza. Los investigadores también concluyeron que el daño encontrado en los especímenes en el estudio era a menudo muy localizado para ser causado por una enfermedad del hueso.El volante pudo haber ayudado aumentando el área expuesta y favoreciendo la termorregulación. Una teoría similar fue propuesta para las placas del estegosaurio, aunque este uso solamente no explicara la variación extraña y extravagante vista en diversos miembros de Ceratopsidae. Esta observación es altamente sugestiva de lo qué se cree ahora para ser la función primaria, la exhibición.La teoria sobre el uso en la exhibición sexual fue propuesta por Davitashvili en 1961 y a ganado muchos adeptos desde entonces. Evidencia de que la exhibición visual era importante, en cortejo o en otro comportamiento social, es visto en el hecho de que los dinosaurios con cuernos tenían diferencias marcadas en sus adornos, haciendo de cada especie altamente distintiva. También, las criaturas vivas modernas con tales exhibiciones de cuernos y los adornos los utilizan en un comportamiento similar. Un estudio reciente del más pequeño cráneo de un Triceratops, perteneciente fehacientemente a un joven, muestra que el volante y los cuernos se desarrollaron a una edad muy temprana, antes del desarrollo sexual y así probablemente importante de para el reconocimiento individual y de la especie en general. Los ojos grandes y las características acortadas, un sello de "lindo" en los mamíferos bebé, también sugieren que los padres Triceratops pueden haber cuidado a sus jóvenes. En la franquicía de Jurassic Park Aparece en las 3 Peliculas de la saga y las 2 novelas de Crichton. Durante la primer perlicula solo vemos a un ejemplar enfermo que es atendido por el Dr. Gerry Harding. En la segunda entrega aparece un ejemplar capturado por los mercenarios de Ingen, este luego es liberado por Nick Van Owen y desata un caos destruyendo el campamento de los cazadores casi matando a Peter Ludlow. En la tercer entrega hace solo un cameo como una de las muchas especies que corren por la Isla Sona mientras el avion de los Kirby la sobrevuela. En la cuarta entrega podemos ver a varios Triceratops en manada en el area de las Girosferas. Aparece en muchos Videojuegos como Jurassic Park Arcade, Jurassic Park para Game Gear, Jurassic Park The Lost World Arcade, Jurassic Park Dinosaur Battles, Jurassic Park The Lost World para Playstation, Jurassic Park Sega Genesis y Rampage Edition, Jurassic Park The Lost World Sega Genesis, The Lost World Jurassic Park para Game Gear, Jurassic Park 3 Dino Defender, Jurassic Park 3 Danger Zone, Jurassic Park 3 Scan Comand, Jurassic Park 3 arcade, Jurassic Park Operation Genesis, Jurassic Park DVD Explorer, Jurassic Park 3 Park Builder con el Triceratops Clasico y una rara especie que aparece en Sudamerica que luce como una variacion alterada en su genoma llamado Triceratops Lhorn, pero mas bien es solo un invento de los diseñadores del juego, aparece en el Juego de Snes y en el Ness Game,en el Jurassic Park Builder para Ipod, En jurassic Park The Game hablan de que puede ser que este y Torosaurus sean un mismo animal, pero todavia queda en controversia, en Warpath Jurassic Park, The Lost World Jurassic Park para Game Gear y en Trespassers hace aparicion tambien este dinosaurio. Aparece en varias lineas de muñecos y juguetes varios de la franquicia. Tambien aparece en los comics de Topps y Jurassic Park Redemption y Jurassic Park Dangerous Games. En la linea de juguetes Jurassic Park Chaos Effect forma parte del Ultimasaurus (Tyrannosaurus rex + Triceratops + Stegosaurus + Ankylosaurus + Velociraptor) y un poderoso Triceratops mutante llamado Chaos Triceratops. Aparece en el folleto de especies de Jurassic World, destacando que aparecen versiones bebe en el zoologico de gigantes gentiles donde los niños pueden montarlos. Ademas algunas figuras de accion de la pelicula incluido el mutante Stegoceratops (Triceratops + Stegosaurus). Recientemente aparece en el plantel de dinosaurios del Jurassic World The Game para IOS donde forma parte del hibrido Stegoceratops (Stegosaurus + Triceratops) y dos versiones hibridas mejoradas, estos son los jefes Juggernaut 32 y Vulcan 19, LEGO Jurassic World, y el Jurassic Park arcade 2015, ademas de estar en los artes conceptuales de la cancelada serie animada de Jurassic Park.La difunta pagina de Jurassic Park Institute muestra no solo al triceratops si no tambien a su sinonimo el Ugrosaurus. Es tambien parte del plantel del juego Jurassic World: Evolution y esta confirmado para la secuela de Jurassic World, Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom, Mattel lanzo sus muñecos de este dinosaurio para el estreno, tambien esta entre las especies del juego Jurassic World: Alive donde puede formar al Dracoceratops (Dracorex + Triceratops), al Stegoceratops y este a su vez puede fusionarse con el Monolophosaurus y formar al Monostegotops y tambien aparece en el Jurassic World Facts de Mattel para dispositivos moviles. Los dos capitulos del corto titulado "Blue" para Oculus Rift nos muestra como sobrevie Blue antes de la erupcion del Monte Sibo y el arribo de los humanos a la isla. El primer episodio muestra a Blue despertar luego de una siesta y esta percibe que una presa se aproxima por lo que prepara una emboscada. El incauto es un bebe de Triceratops que persigue a una mariposa, Blue se le abalanza pero llega un Pteranodon a reclamar la presa, la raptor ataca al pterosaurio, este se aleja y el pequeño herbivoro aprobecha la confusion para escapar. Cuando Blue esta lista para seguirle el rastro el Volcan entra en erupcion. El segundo episodio toma lugar luego de que el valle y la costa se llenan de humo volcanico. Blue aparece algo confundida y buscando alimento entre los escombros y huesos de un Suchomimus. Escudrinea un nido cercano y cuando se dispone a alimentarse una madre Baryonyx aparece para evitarlo, ambos animales se desafian solo para quedarse petrificados cuando Roberta la Tyrannosaurus rex de la isla Nublar llega para atacar. La madre Baryonyx intenta en vano oponerse y es lanzada por los aires de un cabesazo, Blue ataca a Roberta saltandole encima y rasguñandola, esta se la sacude de encima y se le acerca para morder, ruge pero su atencion y la de de Blue se pierde en el ruido de helicopteros y aviones llegando a la Isla. Roberta pierde el interes y se retira herida. Blue contempla el cielo y grazna atenta a las maquinas que llegan del cielo. En la serie LEGO Jurassic World Legends of Isla Nublar, aparece un hibrido llamado Stiltotops que lleva ADN de Triceratops, ademas del hibrido Brachioceratops (Brachiosaurus + Triceratops). En la pelicula Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom aparecen varios ejemplares huyendo de la erupcion volcanica del Monte Sibo, luego se ve un ejemplar con su cria capturados en la mansion Lockwood y se lo ve escapando al final de la pelicula haciendo solo cameos en escenas cortas. Trike 41418438 252946942028598 8600366692942862376 n.jpg trike jpog.png Abandoned.jpg games-jurassic-world-mobile-4.jpg FMM24_02.jpg Lex_Tim_Trice.jpg Triceratops_JPOG.png Screenshot_2018-03-30_at_4.05.02_PM.png 4sOb7.jpg sicktrike2.jpg 2018bdtrike.jpg WhatsApp Image 2018-03-30 at 23.47.51 (1).jpeg descarga (8).png WhatsApp Image 2018-04-20 at 06.36.40.jpeg DbPZQk-WsAElHwX.jpg TriceraMini2009.jpg Jurassic-world-dinos-triceratops-3-mini-figures-random-color-scheme-hasbro-toys-9.jpg 395308_137183973093810_563627661_n.jpg trike 2631147.jpg 12512354_884387941677657_4353011769352768864_n.jpg trione.jpg trike package_closeup_lowres (1).jpg Trike (2).png DfSA2reX0AIvpze.jpg trike gen 234195890_170850343591813_4790470015012831232_n.jpg TriceratopsTLW.jpg Trike jwa.jpg trike jwe info.jpg Jp game gear 6 trike.jpg uploads-20160428T1637Z_3bd21c6e33a534d5c50e9d1bcc5aef52-JPB-Profiles-Triceratops.jpg uploads-20150818T1635Z_919f2aa024bc3c442f7f2278c7842e2c-evo1_triceratops.png TrikeBust0.jpg trike baby.jpg 12038047_441054119352738_1687486627833636105_n.jpg Triceratops.png TriceratopsGEN2.png trike 18879739_1346161615460413_1546821777185832960_n.jpg JWFK_bd_mini_dino_trike.jpg JWFK_mini_dino_trike.jpg JWFK_mini_dino_trike2.jpg trike 27575164_335426623643205_4764263468897402880_n.jpg Trike McDonalds.jpg TriAlpine.png TriArid.png TriCoastal.png trike 0366-jurassic-park-ellie-sattler14.jpg trike 52905017.jpg trike 153068067411_.jpg trike -1233534504613173278.jpg trike c998a3a0ffeb40f288a4934bb462e0f4lg.jpg trike DSCN6126.jpg trike escape3.jpg trike glowbonestrikeloose.jpg trike hatch2.jpg trike helicopter.jpg trike maxresdefault (2).jpg trike NEW-Jurassic-World-Movie-8-Stuffed-Plush-Triceratops.jpg trike s-l225 (3).jpg trike s-l300 (2).jpg trike s-l1000 (1).jpg trike1.jpg trike3 (1).jpg trike3 (2).jpg trike3.jpg Jw 36717962 963835900491923 8684265259369758720 n.jpg Jw 36698231 963835817158598 5702311393227702272 n.jpg Jw 36452808 960210200854493 2650956357435392000 o.jpg Jwfk 36829643 966215803587266 220246434039988224 n.jpg trike f229a08abe0cebf4b95fc4a1d3f65d7f.jpg trike frederick-allain-screenshot032.jpg trike frederick-allain-screenshot033.jpg trike_render_by_kingrexy-dcibdv8.png trike 1yu3bgeofv2a.jpg Triceratops_Jurassic_World.png Trike_female.jpg Trike_infant.jpg Triceratops-lg.jpg Triceratops_baby.jpg Triceratops-jurassic-world-the-game.jpeg Largetricer.jpg Dc_card_trice1_big.jpg 5FD.jpg Trike_toy.jpg Trike-1.jpg 26219333_2710899775722204_1467150476665065320_n.jpg Scan_Pic006.jpg Triceratops_portrait.jpg Trike.jpg Gamegear_18.jpg TrikeDiecastCard.jpg Triceratops_collector_card.jpg Young_triceratops.jpg Triceratopstoy.jpg Trike_Ellie_sattler_collector_card.jpg Triceratops-0.jpg Trike_trespassers.jpg Jurassic_park_concept_art_hatchling_triceratops_by_indominusrex-dbouiwb.jpg TrikeceraJPThegame.jpg 16174528_2195480473930806_1850460407435679154_n.jpg New-jurassic-world-evolution-game-screenshots--gameplay-footage-unveiled-7.jpg Trikefamily.jpg 81aQsr0nUXL._SL1500_.jpg Trikejp3trike1-700x383.jpg Trike_(2).jpg Triceratops_dre-582.jpg Jurassic-world-hero-mashers-hybrid-dino-triceratops-and-stegosaurus.jpg Triceratops-2.jpg Dc_card_ugrosaurus_big.jpg 2018trike.jpg Screenshot_2018-01-27_at_12.07.47_AM.png Lex_riding_Ralph.png Triceratops-1600.jpg 515BFMM0HYL.jpg Trike_egg.jpg Trike_Guide.jpg TrikeGenesis1.jpg Jurassic_park_2015_triceratops_by_sonichedgehog2-d8ju8ty.jpg Jpr-2a.jpg 11-28-jura.jpg_88717827.jpg JurassicPark_DangerousGames_01-1-320x491.png Triceratops_bebe.png Triceratops-1.jpg Tumblr_ne5z9b0o8s1sk2uc1o1_500.jpg EYJ2Pqz.jpg Tlwjpg4trex009.jpg Trikedvd.jpg TrikeSNESjp.jpg Jurassic-Park-Builder-Triceratops-Dinosaur.png Trike-0.jpg Jurassic_Park_III_-_Park_Builder_101.png Jurassic_Park_III_-_Park_Builder_102.png Jurassic-World-Preschool.jpg Drypto tumblr mwkyi221iP1rmeji6o1 1280.jpg triceratops walters_kissinger_hell_creek_mural.jpg Jurassic Park A Coloring Book 3.jpg Jurassic Park A Coloring Book 2.jpg Dk6Dd_5XsAEC0U4.jpg Dk6EodmW4AQO2TO.jpg Dk6DheiXgAApUb4.jpg Dk6FnNQW0AERY7x.jpg 41769281 587286425041468 2774237827389456384 n.jpg trike 3 mattel.png 760066920 orig.jpg 152361086 orig.jpg WhatsApp Image 2018-12-21 at 14.31.01 (1).jpeg INGEN Field Journal 3.png triceratops_panini.jpg Triceratops-1-10-Figure-Dinosaur-TSUKUDA-HOBBY-Jurassic-Park.jpg image (9).png TriceratopsLostWorldanimatoric.jpg trike 6465.jpg trike jp3 toy.jpg trike animatronics.jpg trike jwtg.jpg trike jwtg2.jpg trike jwtg3.jpg trike jwtg4.jpg trike jwtg5.jpg trike jwtg6.jpg trike jwtg7.jpg Triceratops skelton fallen kingdom.jpg Jp behind3.jpg Thumb_jurassicworld_triceratopo.png JWA_PressKit_Triceratops2.png jwm_TriceratopsApatosaurus.png Trike Card.png Triceratops Brawlasaur.png TriceratopsBrawlasaur.png baby trike.jpg JW-triceratops-with-baby.jpg Trike jpit.jpg Baby_Trike.png trike maxresdefault.jpg 62882682 1056479287874304 4802518905811632128 n.jpg Screenshot_2019-06-23-19-52-47.png Screenshot_2019-08-24-00-54-05.png Screenshot 2019-08-29-16-59-32.png MV5BOThkYWY3OGUtZDI1NS00MWQwLWEzYTgtZDgxZjQ0MDFhZTMyXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyOTAzN.jpg SoundStrikeTriceratops_upscaled_image_x4.png SoundStrikeTriceratopsBox_upscaled_image_x4.png Trikethumb.png Screenshot_2019-09-23-12-21-15.png triceratops d1km5gw-2acb1fa9-64bc-47b7-8966-648c0f0d3f2b.jpg Screenshot 2019-10-13-10-19-55.png Screenshot 2019-10-13-10-17-41.png Screenshot 2019-10-13-10-11-26.png Triceratops jpi.png trike primal attack.jpg trike jwfpa 2.jpg trike jwfpa.jpg trike 3ac8515d1a34c3b7de4d86e5e85a4fc0.jpg trike 71791300_677863389408263_5033095162334888980_n.jpg trike 75450423_145755436747711_3574286874211624906_n.jpg Screenshot 2019-11-20-17-41-49.png Screenshot_20191114-134010.png Screenshot_20191122-171316.png Screenshot_20191122-171319.png Screenshot_20191122-171323.png trike 28752619_372991223181001_1950958107882422272_n.jpg Hallett-Triceratops-herd-1000x708.jpg Screenshot_2019-11-09-13-44-38.png trike tumblr_mjif06aiOz1r5cyr0o1_1280.png Jwmc maxresdefault (3).jpg Jwmc 2maxresdefault (3).jpg trike jwe.jpg trike jwe 2.jpg JWE_Screenshot_Triceratops_93_04_copyright.jpg trike Jurassic-World-3-animatronic.png Trikesize.png Jurassic world fallen kingdom triceratops by sonichedgehog2-dc9dwcu.png TrikeJPthumb.png trike muscles.jpg Trike walters.jpg Categoría:Ceratopsidos Categoría:Animales Categoría:Dinosaurios Categoría:Triceratops Categoría:Marginocefalos Categoría:Chasmosaurios Categoría:Torosaurus Categoría:Trike Categoría:Triceratops Lhorn Categoría:Animales de Lookwod Manor Categoría:Animales de las novelas Categoría:Jurassic Park Categoría:The Lost World Jurassic Park Categoría:Jurassic Park III Categoría:Jurassic World Categoría:Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom